Dares
by imadinosawr
Summary: "Hermione, we dare you to kiss Malfoy within the first week of school!" Ginny said. [Dramione] Enjoy and R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _All my ideas have totally vanished, but this one came to me when I was eating strawberry laces. But I may not update for a bit because of all the other fanfics I've been saying I'll finish etc. Enjoy xx_

Ron leant into the circle and picked up the bottle. He span it and they all watched it spin round.

"Hermione!" Harry said, announcing where it stopped.

"Oh no," Hermione said, burying her head in her hands.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

They were in Ron's bedroom, sitting in a circle on the floor. Around them, sweet wrappers and empty Butterbeer bottles littered the floor. There was one bottle in the middle and they were all taking turns to spin it.

"Fine, I choose dare," Hermione mumbled into her hands.

She instantly regretted it as Harry, Ron and Ginny put their heads together and whispered to each other. Ginny giggled and they all nodded.

"Hermione, we dare you to kiss Malfoy within the first week of school!" Ginny said, grinning impishly.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. "Kiss… Malfoy…? Are you serious?!"

"C'mon Hermione, you chose dare, you can't back out now," Harry said.

"And you have to do it infront of us so we know you did it," Ron added.

"What do I get in return?" Hermione asked, sighing.

"Ron will walk around with his trousers round his ankles for a day," Ginny replied, shrugging.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

It was the last day of the summer holidays and school started again tomorrow. Hermione had decided to make the best of it while she could.

"It's a good deal," Hermione laughed. "Okay, I'll do it. But no tongues."

"This better be good for what I'm paying for it," Ron grumbled.

Hermione laughed and picked the bottle up and span it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Okay, so I'm being roasted alive by all my lovely fans because I haven't updated in a while. So I'll start begging, but first, onto the fic:) _

The next morning, everyone was busy. Shouts and calls came from every room in the Burrow, and everyone was packing, remembering and rushing. Eventually, when everyone was ready, Hermione helped Ron, Harry and the twins pack everything in the Ministry car and then they all bundled in. When they reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, they still had ten minutes to spare. Hermione looked around for anyone else from Hogwarts. She recognised a few Hufflepuff third years and a group of Ravenclaws. Scanning around the platform again, she spotted the Malfoys. Ron, Ginny and Harry were watching them too.

"Maybe the dare wasn't such a good idea," Ginny said quietly, glaring at them.

"No, I said I'll do it, so I'll do it," Hermione replied firmly.

She looked to the Malfoys again. She recognised the towering figure of Lucias Malfoy, the slightly smaller figure of Narcissa Malfoy and their son, Draco Malfoy. Draco was looking around the platform too, and then his eyes locked with Hermione's. His placid expression suddenly turned to a scowl as he glared at her and muttered to his father. Lucias Malfoy looked up and glared at Hermione too. Hermione ignored it, pursing her lips angrily and carried on scanning the platform.

Soon the train arrived and the students took it in turns to inconspicuously merge into the barrier. Hermione and Ron fell through the solid brick wall onto Platform 9 3/4, shortly followed by Harry and Mr Weasley and then Mrs Weasley and Ginny, and lastly Fred and George. They hurried their goodbyes and climbed aboard the train. Quickly, they found a compartment to share while the twins went to meet their own friends. Hermione looked at her watch as the train slowly began to pull away from the station.

"I have to go and meet the new Head Boy," she said, pulling on her robes and pinning her Head Girl badge to her chest.

She smiled a little when she saw it gleaming in her reflection in the window. She had received the letter announcing she was Head Girl while she was staying with the Weasleys. What the letter failed to mention was who the new Head Boy was.

"I bet it's a Hufflepuff," Ron said, wrinkling his freckled nose slightly.

"It could be a Ravenclaw," Ginny replied.

"Well I have to go anyway," Hermione said and headed towards the door.

"Good luck, 'Mione," Harry said, smiling at her.

The others agreed and Hermione made her way to the Head's compartment. She was slightly late and McGonagall and the new Head Boy were already in there.

"I'm sorry I'm later, Professor," Hermione said, stepping into the compartment.

"Quite alright, Miss Granger," McGonagall replied curtly.

Hermione's eyes crossed to the new Head Boy as she sat down. To her disbelief she was met with a pair of stony grey eyes and a mop of white blonde hair.

"Malfoy," she hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall warned.

Hermione huffed and turned back to McGonagall.

"I expect you both to put your differences behind you and work well this year," McGonagall said, eyeing the both of them.

"Work with _her_?" Draco sneered, glowering at Hermione.

McGonagall carried on, ignoring the interruption.

"Professor Dumbledore has elected you both as the new Head Girl and Boy to prove to the school that two houses can and _will_ work together in harmony," she said, her eyes resting on Hermione. "I know sometimes it will be difficult but you must rise above it and get on with your responsibilities."

Hermione glanced out of the corner of her eye at Draco, scowling. He was scowling back at her.

"Now, the Prefects will join you in a minute, and then you can go back to your compartments. Good morning," McGonagall said, dismissing herself.

Draco and Hermione sat in the compartment in silence, awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"I can't believe I got stuck with a Mudblood all year," Draco said suddenly, apparently to himself. "Still, it's better than being stuck with the Boy-Who-Simply-Won't-Die all year."

"Shut up Malfoy, you arrogant ferret," Hermione sighed.

The Prefects arrived and Draco's expression lightened slightly when Pansy walked in. Hermione groaned. She had to live with Draco all year but she didn't know if she could handle Pansy as well. Pansy planted herself down on Draco's lap and proceeded to suck his face. Hermione shuddered and pulled a face.

Once the Prefects meeting was over, Hermione returned back to her compartment, sulking. Draco had done nothing but annoy her through the whole meeting. She sunk into her seat and glared out of the window. Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged glances.

"What happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked delicately.

"Bloody Malfoy's bloody Head Boy," Hermione grumbled, folding her arms and slouching down into her seat.

"Oh," Ginny said, not being to think of anything else to say.

"Still, at least it makes that dare easier," Hermione said, sighing.

"Hermione, you do know we're not going to hold it to you if you don't do it," Ron said. "And even if you do want to go through with it, you've got a week to do it."

"I said I'll do it, so I will," Hermione said firmly. "You all did your dares, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't do mine."

"Okay, but be careful, 'Mione," Harry said. "We don't know how he'll react."

A/N: _Please don't eat me… :( _


End file.
